Just the girl
by thatsmywayoflove
Summary: When Quinn has a horrible day, the last thing she expected was Rachel Berry sing her a song ( well, not to her face.)
1. Chapter 1

She could not believe how horrible today was! First Sue made them run 15 laps, then they (her and Santana) had to do 4 MORE suicides added on to the 5 they normally do.

Second, she was late for homeroom and Ms. Pickings was not happy. She gave me detention for the rest of the week and had to write an apology to the bitch.

Last, she was paired with Rachel freaking Berry for a glee assignment. God had to be certain that she was going so far down in hell that she passed Santana. Santana!

She pulled up in the Berry's driveway.

'atleast I look smokin''

' speaking of smokin', did you see Rachel in that skirt?'

'not this again. I know I'm gay, I don't need you peeping up Berry's skirt.'

'I'm you Quinney'

'God, please let me get thru this night Unskathed.'

' Not gonna happen Lucy Q.'

She sighed. She sometimes hated the fact that she couldn't control her own thoughts.

The blonde turned off her car, not yo look like more of a creeper then she already did.

Jogging up the pathway the Head Cheerio took note that Rachel's fathers where gone for the night.

Knocking on the door, the blonde was surprised that no one opened the door. She tried again. And the same outcome. The cheerleader jiggled the handle to find the door unlocked

'Nice Berry, let a rapist come and kill you...'

' That was you in one of your darker fanatics'

' Shut up dirty-minded me!'

Quinn heard music coming from the top of the stairs.

Looking around on the bottom floor, she did not see any signs of the short brunette she finished looking around before heading up the stairs. As she got closer she started to hear the music clearly.

She's cold and she's cruel

But she knows what she's doin'

She pushed me in the pool

At our last school reunion

She laughs at my dreams

But I dream about her laughter

Strange as it seems

She's the one I'm after

Quinn opened the door that leads to the room the music is originating from. To say she was surprised was an under statement.

Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

There Rachel was, in the middle of the room...

Dancing around looking adorable as hell belting notes out like nothing.

(A.N. Haha! You dirty minded people you!)

She can't keep a secret

For more than an hour

She runs on 100 proof attitude power

And the more she ignores me

The more I adore her

What can I do?

I'd do anything for her

Obviously the song was for a female. Was Rachel beard stealing Berry gay?

'God I hope so!'

'Shut up me!'

' You got some problems Quinney. '

Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

Was Berry singing about her?

And when she sees it's me

On her caller ID

She won't pick up the phone

She'd rather be alone

But I can't give up just yet

Cause every word she's ever said

Is still ringin' in my head

Still ringin' in my head

Quinn suddenly remembered all the horrible names she and well- everyone called her.

She's cold and she's cruel

But she knows what she's doin'

Knows just what to say

So my whole day is ruined

All the horrible names.

Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's to-

Rachel turned to come face to face with Quinn Fabray.


	2. Chapter 2

When Rachel saw her, needless to say, she freaked. Basically thru the blonde out of her house, not before ranting and raving about how ' it's impolite to enter someone's house without an invitation. '

Now here she was, in glee, watching Rachel and Santana fight about a solo.

"Will you shut the hell up dwarf!"

" For the love of God, Satan, your one inch taller you inconsiderate little-"

Rachel's rant was cut short by phone going off.

Girl I gotta know, how you dance like that

d-d-dance like that, you dance like that

cause you're puttin' on a show

can i take you back? take you back take you back

Quinn quickly dived for her bag trying to find the source.

I just gotta ask can you show me yours?

I'll show you mine.

Don't you worry, you're too fine.

We got one thing on our mind

And we got plenty of time!

Girl I gotta go! I'm finished with the show

If you wanna *** me, I won't say no!

T-t-Touchin on my ***

While I'm t-t-touchin on your ***

You know we are gonna ***

Cause I don't give a ***

Girl I gotta go, I'm fini-

Quinn looked up to see everyone's reaction to her ring tone.

Santana had a smirk and looked flushed along with Rachel and Finn.

Everyone else was either flushed (Puck) and looking around avoiding eye contact, or shocked that the celibacy president had a song about pure sex as her ring tone.

" Wow Q didn't know you knew any song that's not about God."

" Shut it Satan."

" Wow Quinn, how about we go on a date tonight?" Finn asked with a constipated look on his man-child of a face.

"No thanks pyramid nipple. "

"Quinn that's mean. But that song was hot do you wanna play in the showers after cheerios? Maybe Santa-" Brittany was interrupted by a blushing latina.

"OK!"

"God, is a song guys, I like the beat and it fits my range. So I sing it when I'm cooking, sue me."

I grabbed my bag and walked out of the room.

"Quinn!"

"What do you want Ra- Berry?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for how I reacted yesterday. I was out of line."

" It's ok. Can I ask you something? "

"Of course Quinn. "

" That song, last night, who was that about?"

"I-it was ab-bout you, Quinn." Rachel stammering was so- wait- what?!

-/-

I hope you guys liked this chapter. It kinda rushed sooo... haha. :)

the song last chapter was Just the girl by click five and Quinney dearest ring tone was touching on my by 3OH!3


	3. Chapter 3

"Hobbit!" And here came the devil stilettos.

"May I help you Satan- I mean Santana? " Rachel asked afraid of the answer.

"Actually, you can tinny. I need someone to help me sing to Britts- and I know you got a lady boner for Lezy Quinn Fabgay. So of you wanna woo her you'll help," Santana toke a moment to think of what she said "- actually you'll do it regardless. "

"What song?"

"Oh just a song I'm sure our girls will know but, then again I can't have you fucking up. So the song is as simple as this hobbs.."

-/-

"Ok!" clapped entering the room five minutes late as usual. "Anyone wanna- where's Santana and Rachel?"

"We don't kn-" Finn was interrupted by the devil herself walking in.

" I got somethin to sing. Hit it!"

"Black dress with the tights underneath,

I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,

And she's an actress (actress),

But she ain't got no need.

She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.

T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,"

After Santana finishes her agreed part Rachel walks in wearing black skinny jeans with rips on her thighs, a dark red tank top with a black button up over top with red hightops.

"While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,

T-tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef,

That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him."

Then they both start singing and dancing all over each other while our favorite blondes try not to take their respective girlfriends and, well, take them.

"She wants to touch me (Woah),

She wants to love me (Woah),

She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),

Don't trust a hoe,

Never trust a hoe,

Won't trust a hoe,

('Cause a hoe) won't trust me.

Santana slowly walks up to Brittany and pulls her out of her chair to dance with her.

She wants to touch me (Woah),

She wants to love me (Woah),

She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),

Don't trust a hoe,

Never trust a hoe,

Won't trust a hoe,

('Cause a hoe) won't trust me.

Rachel walks over to Quinn and sits on her lap singing to her directly making sure to move her hips to the rhythm.

X's on the back of your hands,

Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.

And your setlist (setlist),

You stole off the stage,

Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.

B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,

Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.

And the best is (best is),

No one knows who you are,

Just another girl alone at the bar.

Rachel gets up and follows Santana and Brittany's lead and dance like in a 21 and over club.

She wants to touch me (Woah),

She wants to love me (Woah),

She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),

Don't trust a hoe,

Never trust a hoe,

Won't trust a hoe,

('Cause a hoe) won't trust me.

She wants to touch me (Woah),

She wants to love me (Woah),

She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),

Don't trust a hoe,

Never trust a hoe,

Won't trust a hoe,

('Cause a hoe) won't trust me.

With the next few lines Rachel makes sure to dance in front of Quinn and put as much sway into her hips without looking like a full slut.

Shush girl shut your lips,

Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.

I said, Shush girl shut your lips,

Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.

I said, Shush girl shut your lips,

Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.

Woah, woah, woah...

She wants to touch me (Woah),

She wants to love me (Woah),

She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),

Don't trust a hoe,

Never trust a hoe,

Won't trust a hoe,

('Cause a hoe) won't trust me.

She wants to touch me (Woah),

She wants to love me (Woah),

She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),

Don't trust a hoe,

Never trust a hoe,

Won't trust a hoe,

('Cause a hoe) won't trust me.

After the performance, needless to say all the guys looked ready to cream in their pants (besides Kurt that looks just plain uncomfortable. ) and all the girls looked slightly aroused of just plain wishing they we're gay.

" Wow, Rachel, " Finn started, " I forgive you for breaking up with me. And if this means that I get to third base, then we might want to go."

Pretty much everyone was looking at him with an ' are you fucking kidding me ' look on their face while Santana, Rachel, and Quinn where seething.

Rachel reached out to wrap her arms around Quinn before she could lunge while Brittany was in the same position with Santana.

" Oh mi dios de mierda Finnisence! ella estaba cantando a Quinn que hijo de puta! simplemente había que dejar que tu pene se haga cargo eh! oh sí, inexistente pequeño Finn tiene un cerebro más grande que usted, usted los dumbass! Voy a matar a usted de un día para jugar con Rachel! Yo no sé dónde no sé dónde, pero lo haré y te puedo contar con él! "

"Santana! " Rachel screeched. " Can you not threaten people in spainsh! I can understand and if you don't help me restrain Quinnzilla I'll tell Tía maría!"

Santana looked horrified. "Quinn!"

-/-

So I decided that I wanted Santana and Rachel to be cousins. eh I will always like pezberry famliy. but yeah the translation is probably off. Google translate I sent that good but I still use it.

" Oh my fucking god Finnisence! She was singing to Quinn you mother fucker! You just had to let your dick take over huh! oh yeah, non existent tiny Finn has a bigger brain then you, you dumbass! I'm gonna kill you one day for messing with Rachel! I don't know where I don't know where but I will and you can count on it!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Quinn! Stop! Oh my god are you on fucking steroids!?" Yelled Santana while still trying to hold Quinn from killing Finn along with Brittany and Rachel.

" Let me go! I'm gonna kill him!" Quinn yelled.

" Quinn, why are you trying to kill Finn?" Mr. Shue asked.

" Well Rae and Quinn are dating and she sang that song to her and Finn was being stupid," Brittany said like it was obvious.

Well to say the least everyone was still, (except Quinn who still was seething).

" What?!" The giant yelled. "Your a dyke?!"

Rachel then walked over to Santana, who's eye was twitching, and promptly held her back.

" I'm gonna kill him! Let me at him! I swear to the gay gods above that I'm gonna kill him!"

Quinn went to hold Santana back because when you insult the latinas family, well Snix makes an exception to come out.(hehe. Lesbian humor)

Rachel then looked at the glee club with an 'is standing around all you do?' look.

To say that they had no idea what to do was an under statement.

Rachel looked at Quinn and Santana that had switched from Santana holding Quinn to the exact opposite. Irony is a weird thing.

" God it's like a gay festival in here." Sue said while walking in. " Anyway if your done with the lesbian orgy then I'd like to introduce you to my new baby cheerio. She's going to be in this hell hole of a club, why? Because I like to see you swarm. " With that she left the room without the baby cheerio.

" Hi. I'm Rosalie. I- oh my goodness your Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez!"

Quinn raised her perfect eyebrow, then realized that she was mad at Finn and looked over to see that he had ran out of the room when Sue had interrupted.

" Pussy..." Quinn mumbled.

" What are you doing here?" Santana asked bluntly.

"I like to sing and I heard that there so much gay here that you would overshadow me. Oh yeah. I'm gay too."

-/-

Yes that was horrible. A horrible beginning, middle and end. So there's a new character. And she's gay? Why am I asking myself this. I know that. You know that. So. I'm just gonna go...


End file.
